Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst Pig Out at KFC and Get Grounded
Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst Pig Out at KFC and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 19th 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript Sue Bob Murphy and Kurst the Worst came out of school on the way home. Sue Bob: You're my best friend Kurst. So can we go to KFC tonight and get fat? Kurst: Sure, let's do that, Sue Bob! Sue Bob: See you later, Kurst! Sue Bob and Kurst high-fived each other. When Sue Bob got home from school. Sue Bob was sitting at the lounge, and then her parents came. Sue Bob: Hi, mum and dad. Sue Bob's mum: Hi, Sue Bob. How's your school? Sue Bob: Good. Can I go to KFC with Kurst tonight to pig out? Sue Bob's mum: No. Sue Bob: Why not? Sue Bob's dad: Because you are grounded, and so is Kirsten. And if you pig out at KFC, you will be grounded for three weeks. Sue Bob's mum: Now go to your room now, Sue Bob. Sue Bob did as she was told. Sue Bob: Fine! I'm going to my home! You guys are a bunch of lunatics! Then Sue Bob went upstairs to her room, and then she got into her room. She was dismayed. Sue Bob: Man, I can't believe my parents did not let me go to KFC with my friend Kurst. This whomps. That is not cool. Then Sue Bob heard her mum calling. Sue Bob's mum's voice: Sue Bob, me and your father are going out to dinner with Thaddeus T. Third V. Don't think about going to KFC or you'll be grounded. Sue Bob was feeling crafty. Sue Bob: Now, it's my chance! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to sneak out of the house right now! Sue Bob began to sneak out of the house. Later, she and Kurst the Worst met up with each other at KFC. Sue Bob: Hi! Kurst: Hi, Sue Bob! Sue Bob: My parents are out for dinner. So can we get something to eat there? Kurst: Sure! This KFC restaurant has good variety of foods that we are about to eat. And they serve us the best soft drinks. Let's go in! So Sue Bob and Kurst went inside KFC, and then they walked over to the clerk. Clerk: Welcome to KFC! How may I help you? Sue Bob: Well, we would like 15 popcorn chickens, 500 chicken nuggets, 100 french fries, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, ten cokes, and a chocolate chip cake please! Clerk: Are you sure you want to get that stuff? Because you two will get fat. My manager will fire me and my girlfriend Lily will be disappointed when I get back from KFC. Sue Bob and Kurst were impatient. Kurst: Hey! You better give us the orders, or we will beat the living tar of you! Clerk: OK, OK, OK, I'll give you girls the food and give me the money, please. So Sue Bob and Kurst gave the clerk some money. Lots and lots of money! Ca-ching! Then the clerk gave Sue Bob and Kurst the food and change. Clerk: Okay, here's your food and change. Sue Bob: Thank you! (to Kurst) Come on, Kurst! Come to my house and let's eat together. Good news is my parents are still out for dinner. Kurst: Good idea! Let's go! Then Sue Bob and Kurst went off to Sue Bob's house. Later, they got inside and they went into the lounge and sat on a couch. Sue Bob: We got the food. We are so hungry. Kurst: Let's dive in! Then Sue Bob and Kurst began to eat all of the food and drank ten cokes all up. Later, they became fat! They had eaten 15 popcorn chickens, 500 chicken nuggets, 100 french fries, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, a chocolate chip cake and drunk ten cakes. Sue Bob and Kurst were dismayed. Sue Bob: Oh no! We got fat! Kurst: Someone is going to kill us if they see us like this! Suddenly, Sue Bob's parents came, and they were furious. They had noticed that their daughter and her friend had eaten 15 popcorn chickens, 500 chicken nuggets, 100 french fries, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, a chocolate chip cake and drunk ten cokes and become fat. Sue Bob's parents: Oh my god, Sue Bob! Sue Bob's mum: We can't believe you and Kirsten pigged out at KFC while we are out for dinner! You both know that you cannot go to KFC while grounded! And now, look at yourselves! You two are fat because you've eaten all of the food and drunk ten cokes. Sue Bob's dad: That's it, you disobeyed the rules! You're in big trouble! Kirsten, go home right now while I ground Sue Bob and phone your parents! Kurst went home in disgrace, and Sue Bob's parents continued scolding Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you pig out at KFC and get fat with Kirsten? That's it, you're grounded for three weeks. As for your punishment, you will go to the gym and lose some weight. Sue Bob's mum: Go to your room now, young lady. Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Kurst's house, Kurst's parents were furious with Kurst. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you pig out at KFC and get fat with Sue Bob. That's it, you're grounded for three weeks, As for your punishment, you will go to the gym and lose some weight. Kurst's mom: Go to your room right now. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Evil Genius/David/Zack as Clerk Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff